Return To Hell
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Based on the movie after Blackheart is back in hell, Mephistopheles is tired of him acting out and decides he's had it. Fic written for me by a good friend, permission to post has been given. Warning! This story contains non sexual disciplinary spanking!


_This story is a fanfiction based off the movie Ghost Rider. Strictly discipline from a father/son perspective. This story was a gift written specifically for me with my spanky tastes in mind:P I also helped write this, and it was edited by me. The co-author has been asked for permission to post, and he also wishes to share our creativity. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it! D _

**Something Different**

His head hurt and his eyes were fuzzy as Blackheart slowly regained control of his senses. Blackheart realized that he was lying on the ground inside of a large empty chamber, "What the Hell just happened?" Blackheart moaned to himself. Then in a sudden flash it hit him, "Ghost Rider!!!" he bellowed out loud as he jumped to his feet in anger.

Blackheart's voice was seared with hate, "That son of a bitch; he's ruined everything, those souls were mine to do with as I pleased! Not for him to use against me! I don't care if it takes an eternity, I will see him destroyed… ripped apart into a million pieces for what he has done to me and for what he has cost me!" Blackheart continued to rant and rave about what happened to him when he heard a familiar laugh bellowing throughout the chamber he was in.

Blackheart sneered, he knew that laugh and it made his stomach turn, it was the last person he wanted to see right now, or for that matter, ever. Mephistopheles just continued laugh at Blackheart, enjoying this moment because he knew that Blackheart would screw up and end up back home where he belonged. "I think the Rider is the least of your concerns Blackheart," Mephistopheles chuckled at Blackheart before changing his tone to very deep and commanding, "You should have waited like I told you to, but you had to do things your way and now we've lost all those souls due to your impatience; you behaved like a petulant child. And now, you will be punished."

"You don't scare me old man, you're washed up," Blackheart spat back at Mephistopheles, "You don't have what it takes to run things; it's time for a younger regime to take over…"

"**SHUT UP!!!," **Mephistopheles bellowed, "I've had enough of your back talk and constant disrespect Blackheart. It's true, up there I was powerless to stop you, but your back in my domain now, and I believe I've come up with the perfect way to punish you for your misdeeds."

"Punish me?" Blackheart said almost jovially, "What will it be this time father? Will it be Red hot pokers? Vivisection? Some other horrendous and hellish torture to 'teach me an important lesson' hmm?"

Mephistopheles spoke to Blackheart in a cold and calm voice, "That's your problem Blackheart, you've forgotten your place in the order of things, but that's fine because the punishment I have in mind is fitting for a brat like yourself. Once I'm through with you, you'll know the error of your ways. You'll see, the beauty of this specific punishment is in its sheer simplicity."

"You're using your imagination now are you?" Blackheart mused.

That's all Blackheart got out before Mephistopheles' throne chair appeared before them. Mephistopheles strode over to his chair and sat looking over at Blackheart as he motioned, "I believe I've listened to you long enough. Come over to me Blackheart."

"I think not." Blackheart spat back.

"That wasn't a request Blackheart, you don't have a choice in this," Mephistopheles stated coolly, "Now then, come here as I have ordered."

"I told you old man; your orders mean nothing to me," Blackheart smirked.

Mephistopheles let out a small laugh, "You misunderstand me Blackheart; you have 30 seconds to bring yourself over to me without being penalized, but if I have to do it for you, the consequences will escalate. Decide quickly."

Blackheart stood there smirking and thinking to himself, 'Does he honestly think I'll obey him? He must have gone mad,' He finally spoke with a touch of sarcasm, "Decide quickly you say? Didn't I recall you just saying that's what seemingly got me into trouble in the first place, making rash decisions, not taking the time to think things over before I acted? I'll tell you what father; why not ask me again what my decision is in say… 100 years? …then I might have had enough time to have an adequate answer for you," with a fiendish grin plastered on his face Blackheart turned and started to walk away from Mephistopheles, but as he turned to leave, he was frozen where he stood.

Blackheart was livid, but he couldn't lash out because he was also unable to speak, but he could hear the sound of his father's voice which just angered him more.

"As usual, making impetuous decisions Blackheart," Mephistopheles spoke, " I'll deal with that attitude of yours soon enough. Bring him to me," Mephistopheles bellowed, and with those words two of Mephistopheles' minions appeared on each side of Blackheart; each one grabbed one of Blackheart's arms in unison, and they lifted him into the air carrying him over to where Mephistopheles was seated. They set Blackheart down in front of him and released there grip on Blackheart disappearing as quickly as they had appeared.

Blackheart's eyes were glowing with disgust as he looked down at Mephistopheles, he wanted to scream at him, strike him, do anything that could kill or maim, but he couldn't. 'So this is his creative punishment,' Blackheart thought to himself, 'Making me stand here in front him like a statue unable to rebuttal as I listen to him prattle on and on and on,' Blackheart continued to think of a few choice words to scream at his father knowing he could read his thoughts when all of a sudden he felt the grip on his body disappear, he almost fell down with the suddenness of his release, but caught himself straightening up to where he was standing firm again.

He was fixing to lay into Mephistopheles when he felt his hand getting grabbed and his body being pulled downward, and when he finally regained his bearings, he realized that he was sprawled out across his father's knees, "What the hell do you think your doing?" Blackheart screamed.

He tried to stand back up, but Mephistopheles put his hand on Blackheart's back forcing him back down across his knees pinning him there. Blackheart continued trying to stand up, fighting with all his might, but Mephistopheles was too strong.

After several moments of struggling in vain, Blackheart decided to check his furry momentarily, "Let me up now father, you have no right! You're just mad you hadn't thought of my plan first yourself!" Blackheart seethed at Mephistopheles jolting forward with rage to express his anger.

"I'll let you up when I'm finished with you, and the more you struggle the longer this will take; accept your fate," Mephistopheles explained to Blackheart.

Blackheart felt a shiver course across his body as all his nerves came alive tingling with sensation. Whenever his father punished him in any physical manner, he always made sure to take away his demon spawned powers of regeneration, strength, and any other invulnerability he possessed by being the son of the devil. He wanted to make sure Blackheart felt every ounce of suffering that could be bestowed upon him.

"This is something that should have been done a long time ago," Mephistopheles chided. As soon as those words were uttered, Blackheart felt him grab the waist of his pants. In that moment a sudden realization flashed through his head, "You can't be serious?!?" was all he could get out before he felt his pants yanked fully down to expose his bare ass.

Blackheart shouted, "NO! Release me now father or…"

That's all Blackheart was able to get out before he heard a loud **SMACK** followed by the searing pain coming from his recently swatted ass.

He let out a small shocked cry of pain, "How dare you!" Blackheart screamed enraged, but the only response he received was three more burning swats to his bare ass. **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK** This time however, he was able to contain his outcry of pain focusing it all towards trying to break free of his father's grasp.

He bucked his legs while trying to push up with his hands, it had almost worked, but his father was no fool. Blackheart's maneuvering was of no surprise to him, and with a small incantation whispered from his lips, two pairs of hands broke through the ground, one pair grabbing Blackheart's wrists while the others took hold of Blackheart's ankles pulling him back down across Mephistopheles lap to hold him in place.

Blackheart let out a small grunt as he forcefully came back down across his father's knees.

Mephistopheles chuckled, "I told you, the more you fight the longer this will take and the harder it will be on you," he came down with four more firm smacks to Blackheart's rear end. **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK**

"You know Blackheart; **SMACK** I've spent a long time pondering on the proper way to punish you **SMACK**once you failed and were returned home to me. **SMACK** I knew that none of my usual punishments would get through to you, **SMACK** they never have before. **SMACK** Your ego always got in the way. **SMACK** **SMACK** Then it came to me, **SMACK** you seem to like behaving like an obstinate child, **SMACK** so perhaps you should be punished like one?" **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK** Mephistopheles continued to rain down blows on Blackheart's reddening ass as he scolded him, "To many times you have gone off and disrupted plans that I took years putting in place, **SMACK** **SMACK** acting like an impulsive little brat **SMACK** **SMACK** always thinking you knew best, **SMACK** **SMACK** but in the end **SMACK** **SMACK** you just screwed everything up. **SMACK** **SMACK** It ends here!" **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK****SMACK** **SMACK****SMACK**

Blackheart was infuriated; he couldn't believe this was happening to him! His mind was racing, filled with disbelief at the fact he was being spanked…SPANKED! …by his father! The humiliation from being treated like a child, plus the burning pain that currently radiated from his ass was like a hammer chiseling away at his self-image.

Blackheart screamed, "A child?! You dare compare me to a child! If it were up to me, your rule would have been over a long time ago!" The only response Blackheart received was another round of blows to his bare ass, **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK** the pain was ever increasing, but he kept quiet not wanting to give his father the satisfaction of how much he was actually hurting, grinding his teeth to help fight back the agony.

"If you had just listened to me over the years and showed some patience, **SMACK** **SMACK** I wouldn't have to resort to this," **SMACK** **SMACK** Mephistopheles explained, "But you keep pushing, **SMACK** **SMACK** and trying me. **SMACK** I didn't want it to come down to this **SMACK** but you leave me no choice! **SMACK** **SMACK** You have to be made to understand **SMACK** that for every action you take, **SMACK** there are consequences. **SMACK** **SMACK** And you will accept punishment for those actions. **SMACK** **SMACK** You cost me 1000 souls and my rider," a hint of anger came out in Mephistopheles' as his blows became harder. **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK** He planned to make sure by the end of this spanking, Blackheart would understand his place in hell.

The pain was becoming unbearable, Blackheart tried to squirm away, but all he accomplished was small jerks of his ass back and forth. This helped a little, but not enough.

"I did what I felt needed to be done," Blackheart moaned out, "I wanted you to notice what I could accomplish on my own, so you could see I was ready to lead," Blackheart knew it was a lie, but he was willing to try anything to end this humiliating punishment.

The pain just kept increasing and he didn't know how much longer he could keep from yelling out. The only thing running through his head was how humiliating this was making him feel and the thought of how much worse it would be if his father actually broke him.

Mephistopheles continued to talk as he kept up a steady pace, **SMACK**, "I can tell when you're lying Blackheart. **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK** And you'll be ready to lead when I say you're ready. **SMACK** **SMACK** I rule down here **SMACK** not you, **SMACK** and the quicker you come to terms with that, **SMACK** the easier it will be on you! **SMACK**Do you understand?" **SMACK** **SMACK**

Mephistopheles waited for a response, but Blackheart kept silent not wanting to give in, this response prompted Mephistopheles to once again increase the force of the spanking and to re-ask his question, **SMACK** **SMACK** "I'll say this one more time, **SMACK** **SMACK** do you understand **SMACK** **SMACK** your place **SMACK** **SMACK** down here?" **SMACK** **SMACK**

The intensity of the blows was becoming too much, so Blackheart let out a muffled, "Yes…" Blackheart thought that would be enough to stop his father's steel hand, but much to his dismay the spanking continued.

Mephistopheles let a slight smile come across his lips when he heard the 'yes' response from Blackheart. **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK** He waited thru a solid minute of spanking before continuing his lecture to Blackheart, "You need to realize son that I'm doing this for your own good. **SMACK** **SMACK** You can not even fathom just how much you cost me with you rash behavior. **SMACK** **SMACK** Gambling with a thousand souls was too big of a risk to lose. **SMACK** **SMACK** I told you that you couldn't handle it. **SMACK** **SMACK** Do you understand now why you're in this position?" **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK**

Blackheart was fighting against his own will; his mind was reeling, there was so much anguish along with this huge knot of humiliation building up in the pit of his stomach. He was letting out small muffled cries of pain, and he knew soon that he wouldn't be able to control the fact that they would get louder, "I'm sorry father, I made an error in judgment," Blackheart managed, "Can't we talk about this?"

"The time for talking **SMACK** has passed, it's time you listen for a change," **SMACK** **SMACK** Mephistopheles scolded Blackheart, "I will not tolerate your disobedience anymore, and **SMACK** you will obey my commands from now on. **SMACK** **SMACK** Is that understood?" **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK**

Blackheart let out mournful, "Yes,"

"Yes what?" Mephistopheles asked. **SMACK** **SMACK**

"Yes… I will…," Blackheart was having trouble getting the words out, the stinging sensation was so intense that tears had started to trickle down his face, his laments had gotten louder, and his head was swimming as the embarrassment he was feeling grew; he didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

"Yes what?" Mephistopheles asked. **SMACK** **SMACK**, "I will not ask you again, **SMACK** and if you fail to answer quickly **SMACK** this punishment will get much, much worse."

A shot of actual fear raced through Blackheart's mind, 'Worse?' he thought to himself, the pain was already unbearable, he didn't want to imagine anything worse. He turned his head up towards his father to respond, but he obviously didn't respond fast enough as he saw a leather paddle materialize into his father's hand.

Mephistopheles sighed, "So be it." **SWAT ****SWAT ****SWAT**

The punctuating sting was immediate and with great effort Blackheart was able to get out without squealing, "Yes, I will obey…I will obey your commands!" As the flurry of repetitive swats continued, Blackheart could not help but squirm furiously in place as the paddle met tender spot after excruciatingly tender spot again and again. Blackheart finally could take no more squealing and begging his father to stop, but his pleas fell on deaf ears, and he whined pitifully in despair letting his head slump in exhaustion as the tears streamed down his cheeks.

Once Blackheart seemed completely compliant, Mephistopheles spoke, "Now, Blackheart, **SWAT** Repeat after me. **SWAT**I was wrong for trying to deceive my father."

Blackheart felt so weak, his ass was on fire, and he was tired of fighting the physical and mental torture of his father's continuous spanking. It had worn him out to the point where he could no longer think straight, so giving in, he repeated in a very weak voice, "I was wrong for deceiving you,"

Mephistopheles continued, **SWAT** "I will not disobey my father." **SWAT**

Blackheart sniveled, "I'll never disobey you again."

Mephistopheles increased the tempo of his spanks as he stated slowly, "I **SWAT** shall **SWAT** never interfere **SWAT** with my father's dealings, **SWAT** any delivery of souls to hell, **SWAT** or his Ghost Rider." **SWAT**

A flash of anger swept through Blackheart's mind at his father's last command, 'I swore to have vengeance on the Rider for putting me in this situation,' he thought to himself. Now he would have to denounce what he had sworn to, and as a devil, he was bound to his word which incensed him to no end, but he was too sore to fight, all of his energy had been sucked out of him. His anger dissipated into more humiliation just because he no longer had the will to fight back and would have to give in to his father's demands.

He swallowed hard pouting as he repeated, "I shall…never interfere with your Ghost Rider or the handling of any souls being delivered into hell until instructed otherwise," Blackheart shuddered as he hung over Mephistopheles' knees in defeat.

Mephistopheles knew that Blackheart's will had been broken, so he lightened his blows and looking down on his son's limp body as he spoke softly, "I'm sorry I had to do this my son, **SWAT** but you left me no choice; **SWAT** I hope one day you will understand my reasoning for this, **SWAT** and that this experience will help prepare you for the day when you will take my place. **SWAT** Until that day, **SWAT** heed this warning, **SWAT** if I catch you disobeying my commands again, **SWAT** the spanking you receive next time **SWAT** will be far more severe than what you encountered here today." **SWAT** **SWAT**

Blackheart felt instantly ill at the thought of having to endure such an embarrassing and humbling ordeal as a spanking for a punishment ever again. And his father continued on spanking for what seemed an eternity to Blackheart.

Just as it seemed he would never quit the steady barrage on Blackheart's very tender bottom, Mephistopheles finally stopped spanking and snapped his fingers, and the hands that were holding Blackheart down opened to release him before they disappeared back into the ground.

Mephistopheles pulled Blackheart's pants back up and helped him stand as his legs were a little wobbly. His head hung low in shame as Mephistopheles gently took him by the shoulders and said, "Have patience, my son, there will be a time when all this will be yours." He let go of Blackheart, "Your punishment is complete; you may go now son."

Blackheart seethed inside, 'Someday… someday father, you will pay for the humiliation you caused me today. I'll show you just how patient I can be,' Blackheart sulked as he stormed away but his fury dissolved as he reached back to feel the tenderness of his freshly blistered bottom. A flush of crimson covered his face as the humiliation of what had just transpired between he and his father truly sunk in and he decided quickly that revenge definitely wouldn't be any time soon.

Mephistopheles smiled triumphantly listening to Blackheart's thoughts as the boy strode off in a huff; this was the first time his son hadn't voiced a sarcastic comeback to his ministrations before leaving his sight. Due to this fact, he resolved in the future to make spanking a more adaptable punishment. This of course would come as an unwelcome shock to Blackheart, and his father hoped a deterrent for any of Blackheart's future transgressions. Not that there wouldn't be any further transgressions… after all, he was his father's son.


End file.
